


Unlicensed Product

by Kyaraelf



Series: Toy Soldiers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaraelf/pseuds/Kyaraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves how Steve gets after he has had to deal with the media.  This time Steve has a little something extra in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlicensed Product

Bucky sat up against the headboard drinking his coffee and pretending to read the news on his tablet. What he was really doing was watching Steve get ready for an interview. It wasn’t just that he liked watching Steve do anything and everything. It was also that there was something going on that Bucky couldn’t figure out. Sure, Steve seemed a bit agitated. That was to be expected because the interview was for Fox News and Steve had some strong opinions about the way certain topics were addressed on the supposed news station. But the blond was showing more nervousness than he usually did for interviews. Bucky was pretty sure that one of the superpowers Steve got with the serum was the ability to survive the press unscathed so he didn’t usually get very nervous about interviews. No, Steve definitely seemed more anxious than this would warrant. Bucky thought there was also something positive like hope or excitement underneath it all. Bucky just had no idea what it was about.

Bucky tried to just put the puzzle out of his mind and enjoy the show. Steve bent down to dig a shoe box with his dress shoes out of the closest. His navy suit pants fit him perfectly and gave the brunet an exquisite view of his boyfriend’s ass. Too bad he wasn’t going to need anything off a high shelf because Bucky really wouldn’t mind seeing Steve’s crisp white dress shirt stretch across his shoulders. Then Steve put himself in front of the mirror to tie his tie. After the third failed attempt at tie tying Bucky had had enough.

“Okay, out with it. What’s gotten into you?”

Steve startled, eyes going wide and meeting Bucky’s through the reflection in the mirror. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve’s voice held some of the timbre of his ‘Captain America voice’ so Bucky knew Steve was bullshitting him and knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Really? I can read your emotions better than I can read my own, and I just can’t figure out what has you so amped up.”

Steve deflated a little and turned around to face his boyfriend. The blond had a half smile on his face and Bucky could tell he was about a second away from bringing out the puppy-dog eyes. Oh God, was he in trouble. “So you know how I get when I have to deal with stubborn idiots that won’t listen to reason and I’m not allowed to pummel with my fists and shield?”

It was Bucky’s turn to smirk. “Yeah, you take it out on my ass. Literally.”

“Well, even though the interview today is about the fact that SHIELD is rebuilding, Fox News refused to take other topics, like you and I coming out of the metaphorical closet, off the table for allowable topics.”

“I was already looking forward to you coming home later, now I think I might just be half hard until then.” Bucky squirmed because he was already a little more than half hard just thinking about it. Then his brain came back to the conversation. “So this antsy-ness is just about looking forward to the sex later?”

Steve blushed just a tad bit. If Bucky was curious before, now he was intrigued to the Nth degree. Steve had always had trouble talking about sex but he rarely blushed around Bucky, must be the fact that once you’ve had your tongue up a guy’s ass there really can’t be much left to be shy about with him. 

“Not entirely. Um, you know how Tony’s people are always searching for unlicensed Avengers merchandise to either get them to stop production or to get it licensed and make us all some money?” Bucky nodded. Steve walked back to the closet and Bucky got his wish from earlier as Steve stretched to reach a box on the top shelf. Damn, Bucky loved those shoulders and now wished Steve wasn’t wearing a shirt so he could see the muscles ripple. Steve put the box on the edge of the bed and leaned over to give Bucky a slow deep kiss that curled the sergeant’s toes and tipped him over the edge to fully hard.

Steve growled when he pulled back and huskily said, “I should be back in two hours. Be ready for me.”

~-----------------------------------------------------------------------~

Once Steve left their apartment Bucky eagerly opened the box. He really had no clue what licensing agreements could have to do with their sex life but it had to be good to get Steve to blush like that. Bucky reached for the plain rectangular box. It was a little smaller than a shoe box. He opened one end of it and saw a disc about two inches in diameter emblazoned with the design of the Captain America shield. OK, so that wasn’t surprising at all but what the disc was attached to was.

It was a rather large, metallic blue, butt plug. 

If he remembered correctly this one was shaped to stimulate the prostate. He had never seen one in person, but he’d seen them online. After finding out it wasn’t illegal to be queer anymore he spent two weeks falling down an internet rabbit hole that started with reading about gay rights and quickly segued into porn. He’d looked through the catalogs on some of the adult sites but never talked to Steve about it. Their sex life was great. He didn’t think they needed ‘toys.’ But if Stevie wanted to try it out, he was game. 

He was thankful that there was also a bottle of toy cleaner in the box. He knew you needed to clean these things before using them. He spared just a moment to wonder who put the cleaner in there; Steve or Tony, then decided he really didn’t want to know. He set to cleaning the toy and left it to dry then went and ate breakfast. Then he watched Steve’s interview on TV. The interview was even worse than Bucky thought it was going to be. How Steve kept his cool through these things Bucky would never understand. Bucky smiled and decided he didn’t need to understand as long as it meant Steve was going to come home and pound him through the mattress.

Steve had been gone about an hour and a half and was likely about to head home when Bucky decided it was time to try out his new toy. He was a little nervous about inserting it. It was big and while most of the time advanced healing was an upside of being a super-soldier, he knew that certain muscles that were nice and loose after last night’s lovemaking were now virginally tight once again. He grabbed the toy and some lube and headed to the bathroom. He planned on using a lot of lube and figured it would be easiest to clean up in there. Not the sexiest of locations for it but he was sure he’d get over it.

He put some lube right on the plug and smeared it around with his hand and then smeared the excess on his hole. He positioned the plug right at his entrance and then slowly started pushing it in. At first it didn’t feel too different from when he’d finger himself with his metal hand. As the toy flared out though the stretch began to burn. He hissed through his teeth at the slight pain that was so exquisitely mixed with pleasure in his brain. He stopped his slow push in and panted for a moment as his body got used to the intrusion. It was reminiscent of when Steve would first breach him with his cock but not like it all at the same time. There was no give to the toy and the metal was slightly cool to the touch. He continued pushing the toy in and it passed the widest point and hit his prostate all at the same time. The dual sensation of the slight relief from the stretch and the pleasure of having his prostate pressed up against made Bucky groan. The plug was all the way in now and he straightened up only to have his prostate rubbed again and he felt the pleasure down to his toes. Steve wasn’t expected back for at least another 20 minutes. Bucky hoped he could make it. He’d been raring to go for close to two hours now. He slipped on a pair of tight jeans to keep the toy in place and went to lie on the bed and try not to move so much that he had to come. Within five minutes there was a large wet spot on the front of his jeans from the pre-come leaking from his cock. This butt plug was such incredible torture. They were going to have to get Steve one too. 

Bucky was just starting to get uncomfortable enough from the near constant stimulation that he was considering taking the plug out or at least jerking himself off when he heard the door to their suite. Steve was home. Bucky quickly stripped out of his jeans and positioned himself leaning against the dresser. This way Steve would get a nice view of the shield logo in Bucky’s ass and Bucky could see Steve’s reaction in the mirror over the dresser as soon as Steve walked in the room. 

Steve walked into the room, his tie already off and his shirt half off. The super-soldier stopped in his tracks the second he saw his boyfriend. He looked Bucky up and down finally resting his eyes on the ex-assassin’s plugged ass and reverently said, “Fuck me.”

“I thought the plan was for you to fuck me, but if you changed your mind…”

“Shut up, lean on the bed and get your ass in the air.” Steve instructed with his commander’s voice. This was a tone that brooked no arguments, not that Bucky wanted to argue right now. So he stood up turned around, leant over, bracing himself on his forearms and put his ass in the air. He heard the zipper of Steve’s pants and the sound of cloth hitting the floor.

“Mine.” The blond growled. Bucky didn’t know whether Steve meant the shield symbol or Bucky’s ass but he wasn’t given a chance to think about it. Steve tugged the plug out and immediately replaced it with his cock. Bucky gasped at the suddenness of it but he was more than ready after a half an hour of wriggling around with the plug in. He just hoped he’d used enough lube since Steve didn’t bother to lube himself up.

Steve immediately started pounding into him hard. He set an inhuman pace and they were both quickly panting between grunts and moans.

“So fucking hard. So good.” Bucky somehow was able to get out.

“Need…you…so…bad.” Steve replied.

Steve pulled Bucky’s hips back so he could get his hand around the brunet’s cock and the change of angle had Steve pounding right into Bucky’s prostate. Bucky wasn’t going to be able hold off much longer. Steve’s rhythm started to get erratic and Bucky knew his lover was close too. Somewhere in Bucky’s brain it interpreted that as permission and quickly he was coming harder than he had thought he could. His vision was going white when he heard Steve moan loudly and felt him start to spasm in his ass. Steve collapsed over Bucky and he relished the feel of the weight on him.

After a few minutes Steve pulled out and climbed up on the bed carrying Bucky’s practically limp body with him. He settled them on the pillows and then kissed his boyfriend slow and deep. “Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed that. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“You kidding? That was fucking amazing. I might walk funny for a bit but it was worth it.” Bucky suddenly lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend shrewdly.

“Wait a sec! Is that getting licensed or are they stopping production?”

Steve barked out a laugh. “Tony said that was entirely up to us.”

 

~-----------------------------------------------------------------------~

 

The next morning Tony entered his workshop and found a dagger stabbed through a note and into his main workbench. The note simply said:

Stark,

The only ass Cap gets to plug is mine.

Possessively his,  
Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was the result of seeing a TARDIS butt plug that a friend posted on his FB page and a long drive home alone in the car where I amused myself by thinking Stucky thoughts. I'm not sure if I'm sorry or not, but I wrote it two weeks ago and I don't hate it so I guess I should post it.
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
